Dancing With The Flames
by Brightmoon32
Summary: After being rejected by his past and present loves, Damon decides to go on a bend. That all gets held up when He discovers a girl that can fight compulsion and see into the future, As Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena try and help the girl, Damon slowly finds himself falling in love. Something He promised himself her woulden't do, the very same day. .


Chapter One

I was so pissed off. Extremely. Words cannot define how Pissed off I was. I don't even realise what made me more angry, the fact that Katherine had told me it would always be stefan, The fact that Elena told me it would always be Stefan,  
or the fact they both happened on the same day. Rejected twice. By two girls who are practically twins. And the fact that St. Stefan got everything, fathers aproval, Elena and Katherines love, The list goes on. After Elena's house, I simply hopped into my Blue camaro and left. I cranked some Green day, and drove away.  
I guess you could say that driving/running away from a problem won't make it better, but I suddenly wanted nothing more than to forget everything that had happened since I came back. I regreted the choice to come back immensely. And most of all,  
I regretted falling in love with Elena. The second biggest mistake of my life.  
I was slowly cruising, looking for a good looking girl to party with, sleep with, and eventually feed off. Near the park,  
I noticed a teenage couple fighting. I parked around the corner listening in. It was a blonde girl, about Elenas age and a Guy just a bit older. I coulden't wait to see how this turned out. The girl was furious. I had never seen anyone so angry before. I'm guessing that was gonna be the end of any relationship they had. The guy most of snapped and pushed her against the light post. I jumped.  
Woah, what was that? I didn't even know this girl but I was ticked off that he would touch her like that. His gesture didn't even fase the girl though. She brung up her arm and punched right in the eye. I burst out into laughter. I almost wanted to high five the girl for standing up to someone twice her size like that. After that he just walked away, Leaving the girl there in the dead of night.  
Time to make my move.  
She burst into tears and I coulden't help but feel a little bad. But I eased out of my car and walked down the street until I was just in front of her. "Hey, Are you okay?" I asked, pretending to be concerned. "I'm fine." She said angrily. She ripped off her necklace,  
hoody and ring and threw them to the ground. "What are you doing?" I asked, screwing up my face. Just because she got into a fight with her boyfriend didnt mean she had to strip in the middle of the street. "His stuff. Got a match?" She asked stomping the pile of clothes into the mud. I hesitated. I felt like slapping myself in the face. But something stood out about this girl. She had,  
I don't know, Spunk. I tossed her my lighter, frowning. What an awkward situation. I began to back away, thinking I had picked the wrong girl. If I were a human, I would probably be a little freaked out. She lit the lighter, dropped it onto the heap, and walked away like nothing happened. I sped toward her. "Could you just leave me alone? I'm extremely pissed off, and I think I'm about to go egg Camerons house, Unless you plan on joining me, I suggest you move." She said, Shoving me away. I grinned, so she thought she was tough stuff. "Wait right there. Where do you think your going?" I asked, smirking. "Egging Camerons house." She replied slowly, just realizing what type of danger she was in. She took one look at me and booked down the street. She was pretty fast for a Human,  
so I gave her a ten second head start. She shreiked when she saw my sly face in front of her. "You will not scream." I compelled her.  
Wow, she has really nice eyes.. my brain wandered around. "Try and stop me!" She yelled. I stood there in shock. How had she broken the compulsion? I grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face me. "I said, you will not make a sound and you will not move." Her breathing leveled and her eyes started to flutter closed and before I knew it she collapsed in my arms.  
This is not good, this is soo not good, I thought to myself. I panicked and raced back to the car, through her in the back seat and raced home at record time. I burst through the door and hollered for stephan. "Who is she?" He asked.  
"I have no clue, I was driving and I came across her and her boyfriend fighting, she punched right in the face! It was actually quite impressive, So when the guy had left, I went up to her, she started to strip, I got confused, turns out it was her boyrfriends hoodie and stuff, gave her a lighter, she set fire to all his stuff, then I tried to compel her, but She got freaked out and tried to run, the second time I tried to compell her, her eyes went all funny and she collapsed." I finished, Breathing. ""Of course, you had to go and try to compell some random girl Damon. Do you know how bad this could end up being for us? She could expose vampires! This town already knows Vampires exist, it wont be long until they find out about us!"  
He ranted. "I know stefan, do you think I did this on purpose? We need to stash her somewhere!" I said, moving towards the cellar. "You just can't "Stash her somewhere", She's a young girl for gods sake! Get her a guest room where she can sleep."  
He sighed deeply. "Fine." I grumbled, walking up the staires. She began mumbling in her sleep, about crows and stars and stuff,  
and I wondered how bad the damage really was. I mean mumbling about crows and the stars is NOT a good sign. I dumped her on a guest bed and was about to walk out the door when I heared a small fragile voice from behind me.  
"Whoever you are, Please, Please don't leave me." She sobbed. I had one hand on the door knob and I was tempted to just pretend I didn't hear her, But she just looked so broken I coulden't do that. I remembered when Elena asked me to stay with her, after everything happened. I slowly made my way to the girl. She had long blonde hair, Grey eyes, and a great hour glass figure. "It hurts so much.. I just wanna go home.. I-I- please don't leave!" She rambled on while I sat at the end of the bed,  
"What hurts?" I asked calmly. "My eyes, My head and my heart, It aches, Please make it stop!" She shrieked. Thrashing around on the bed, screaming bloody murder. "Uhm, Stefan?" I asked, as he bounded into the room. "I have no clue." He sighed. He inched closer to her. "Please, Please don't. Your, your vampires, I see it." She mumbled. My eyes widened and I gave Stefan a look of urgency. I kept making a slicing motion around my neck. But Stefan just shook his head. "Damon, You have to help me!"  
She begged, gripping my hand. "How do you know my name, and what's wrong with you?" I asked wit distaste. Stefan shot me a look. "I'll keep you secret." She whispered so quietly I dont even think stefan heard. She gazed into my eyes. We had to figure out what was going on. 


End file.
